Devil May Cry: Free Writes
by storyreader900
Summary: This is just a compalition of stories that I wrote for Devil May Cry. I never finished them, but if I decide to finish them, I'll let people who read them know. Enjoy!


Chapter 01

I felt the skin on my neck prickle and the hair stood on end. I loooked over my shoulder, seeing no one. I still felt uneasy and picked up my speed. _It's a creep, demon, or something else..._ I opened the door and slipped inside.  
The main room was dark, as was the kitchen. _Good, _I thought. _He's not awake._  
"What are you doing outside in the middle of the night?"  
_Spoke too soon,_ I though sourly. "Um... Nothing?"  
The light was turned on and I blinked rapidly to get my eyes adjusted. He stood behind the desk, looking at me. "I'm waiting for an explanation."  
I sighed and pulled off my sweater. "I needed some fresh air."  
"You know, you're supposed to tell me before you leave."  
"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you." I walked to the kitchen and pulled a water out of the fridge.  
He followed. "I'm supposed to be your body gaurd, what am I supposed to do when the body I'm supposed to gaurd is gone?"  
"I said sorry, alright!" I turned on him. "I just needed a walk!" I pushed past him and went to my room, slamming the door. I slid down to the floor, leaning against the door. I heard him walk past and his door close. I got up and went to my window, opening it, I looked outside.  
The air in New York wasn't the greatest, even living on the outskirts, but, it was better than a stifling room. _Dante, all I am is a job. You'd get paid if I were alive or dead. _"I need a hero," I muttered. "I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life."

_"Dad, why are we here?" I asked, looking up at the sign on the building that said Devil May Cry.  
"I need to keep you safe," he said patting my back.  
I frowned, not comprehending how bringing me to "Devil May Cry" would keep me safe.  
"Come on." he took my hand and pulled me with him into the store.  
The bell attached to the door jingled as we walked in. The room was spotless with a pool table, jukebox, a drum set, a bunch of weapons, and a staircase that led to a little over hang. _

I closed the window and sat down on my bed. _"I'll be back for your eighteeth birthday. I promise." _Dad's voice rang through my mind. Two days were left until I turned eighteen and I highly doubted that her would come. He never kept his word. I got up and changed into a tank top and shorts. _I'm not getting any sleep tonight.  
_I snuck out of my room and went downstairs. Everything was silent and it made my hair stand on end. Something was watching me, but I couldn't see it. I walked around the desk and went into the kitchen, turning on the light. I shifted through the fridge quietly. _A job, a seventeen year old, devils hunting said seventeen year old, a job... All I am is a job. _I sighed and plucked a few grapes from their bunch. I walked back into the main room and my stomach twisted into a knot. My eyes darted to the window and I still saw nothing.  
I moved over to the door that led upstairs. _I'm just imagining things._ I gripped the door knob.  
"_Angel_," a voice hissed from right behind me, I could feel it's breath on my neck and smell it's stench. I whirled around with a small cry, dropping the grapes I had grabbed, my heart racing within my chest, my breath coming out quickly. I pressed myself against the wall, my knees wobbling and my hands shaking.  
Footsteps on the stairs made me jump and whirl around to face the door. But, I ended up falling backwards over something making me give a quick, shrill scream before I landed on my back. I groaned. _Owwwww..._ The door opened and the light turned on. My eyes were closed, but I know what Dante's expression was, having lived with him for two years.  
"Having problems, babe?" he asked, sarcasm saturated his voice.  
"No," I groaned. My head hit the floor pretty hard and really hurt, and that was basically all. I opened my eyes slowly. I stared at the ceiling. I blinked before I bolted into a sitting position, throwing my equalibrium for a loop. I almost fell back but I put my hand behind me. "Where...?" I muttered, looking around myself. Nothing was close to my feet and I had clearly hit my heel on something.  
"Something wrong?"  
I looked at him. All he was wearing was boxers. If my dad knew that I had seen a guy almost naked, he'd go crazy. _Then again, if he would know me now, he would go crazy. _"Nothing," I said weakly, my head throbbing. My arm holding me up gave and I fell back down, hitting my head again. I grimaced at the pain.  
"You're such a klutz."  
"Thanks for the endorsement," I grumbled, letting myself go limp. _How am I totally drained of energy?_ I closed my eyes.  
"Are you going to lay there all night?" Dante asked, moving closer.  
"Mm-mm-mm..." I was too tired to give a literate response. Dante said something that I couldn't understand as I slipped out of consciousness.

I felt something grip my arm. I tried to pull away.  
"_Angel_," a voice hissed, it's breath on my neck.  
I fought harder against it's grip. "Let go!" I sounded strangled.  
A new voice laughed. "I don't intend to, my dear."  
My heart was racing. _Where's Dante!_  
Something went down my back and it was a few seconds before I felt it. It was as if someone had lit me on fire. I screamed and fought harder.


End file.
